Toya Setsuno
, also known as Larceny, is one of the Eight Expendables who works for Shie Hassaikai. Appearance Toya is a lean young man with light, almond-shaped eyes, their irises visibly small, with prominent dark circles around them. His hair is chin-length and a bright golden-blond color, worn parted to his left so that it obscures his right eye. He has a wide mouth with particularly straight teeth and thin eyebrows that are usually pointed upwards, these, and the notable wideness of his eyes, giving him a permanently crazed look. Toya wears a gray dress shirt with a light orange tie, as well as dark pants and a beak-shaped plague mask that’s worn by all of the Eight Expendables. Gallery Setsuno Face.png|Toya's unmasked face. Toya Color Scheme.png|Toya's color scheme. Personality Toya is a very fanatic and outspoken man, possibly as a result of the tragic events that happened in his past. The fact that Toya once attempted to commit suicide points to him being mentally unstable and unable to move on. Toya, as well as the other members of the Eight Expendables, are all hopeless people who have lost their dignity and no longer see any purpose in continuing to live; thus they are completely devoted to Shie Hassaikai and are not afraid of giving away their lives for the group. Toya believes that their status as "human garbage" is what allowed them to form a strong friendship that tied them all together. History At one point in his life, Toya was cheated on and betrayed by a lover and as a result was incurred with great debt. Toya then attempted to commit suicide by jumping off a cliff, but was rescued by a hero before he could perish. This left him in complete despair. Toya was eventually found by Kai Chisaki in the streets, with the yakuza offering him the opportunity to become his subordinate. With nowhere else to go, Toya accepted and became one of the Eight Expendables. Synopsis Shie Hassaikai Arc After Joi Irinaka launches Sir Nighteye's group into an underground hall, Toya appears alongside Yu Hojo and Soramitsu Tabe to confront the heroes and the police officers. Tamaki Amajiki says that he'll fight them alone and declares that they're just time-eating pawns. Toya tries to use his Quirk to steal the officers' guns, but Eraser Head stops him by erasing his Quirk. Yu pulls out his gun, but before he can use it, Tamaki jumps in and uses his tentacles to disarm and immobilize the three at the same time. Tamaki then tells the others to go ahead and leave the three to him. Toya jumps on Tamaki using the knife hidden in his mask, injuring one of his tentacles. Yu breaks free and attacks Tamaki with his Crystallization, but Tamaki defends successfully using Chimera Kraken to fight. Soramitsu awakens and starts to eat Tamaki's tentacles one by one. Tamaki tries to poison him with the poison on his tentacles, but Toya uses his Quirk again to steal it. When Yu is ready to finish Tamaki off, he counterattacks and defeats all three at once. Abilities Quirk : Toya is capable of instantly moving objects in the possession of someone directly into his hands, in a manner similar to teleportation. However, the limits to his Quirk depend on the size of what he can steal, which must also be within his sight. Equipment Katana: Toya is armed with a traditional Japanese katana, which he uses in combat. Knife: Toya carries a hidden knife under his mask which he can use in emergencies or for surprise attacks. Relationships Kai Chisaki When Toya was cheated by his lover and incurred with debt, he hopelessly struggled through life until Overhaul saved him, offering Toya a chance to have worth. Toya greatly respects Overhaul and will kill anyone who gets in his leader's way. Trivia *Toya's name contains the kanji for . *Toya seems to represent a corruption of the second tenet of the real eight precepts of Buddhism: do not steal. *It’s been revealed by the creator, Horikoshi, that Toya’s now-ex-girlfriend has long, blonde hair and that he was planning to make his relationship last a lifetime and become a happy family due to his amount of love for her. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Emitters Category:Yakuza Category:Shie Hassaikai Category:Eight Expendables Category:Convicts Category:Shie Hassaikai Arc Antagonists Category:Villains